The Diary of Kyo Sohma
by kawaiisushi5
Summary: Hey. My names Kyo. This is my diary. Obviously.
1. Chapter 1

The Diary of Kyo Sohma.  
03/12/13 Okay. This is the first time I've did something like this. I'm not one of those "feminine" guys who go on about their feelings or something. I am a MAN! Not like that stupid "oh look how pretty I am!" ratboy! I only started this thing because I was bored! Ya hear me?! Bored!  
Anyway, my names Kyo Sohma. I like martial arts and I hate leeks, Yuki, miso (but its okay in soup) and Yuki. But I mostly just hate Yuki.  
I also turn into a cat. Its an ancient family curse. If I get hugged I turn into a cat. I know...its weird...  
I was just thinking, anyone could be reading this! If your reading this I'll kill you! I swear I will hunt you down and RIP YOUR HEAD OFF! THEN I'LL GOUGE OUT YOUR EYES AND MAIL IT TO YOUR FAMILY!  
Seriously...go away.  
From KYO S

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

# Kagura #  
The Diary of Kyo Sohma 04/12/13 Today, that damn rat beat me up again! How the hell does he do that? I mean, WHEN does he practice? I practice EVERYDAY and still he always beats me. AH! ITS SO FRUSTRATING! That damn Yuki! I hate his guts! Everyone acts like he's some sort of movie star! I mean whats so great about him anyway? Everyone says thats the rats soooo special! Why can't they see that Yuki's a fake girlie man! I, am of course, a REAL man! Yuki plants strawberries! Seriously! STRAWBERRIES! What a loser! I don't see why Tohru likes him so much. Not that I care! Why would I care? Its not like I like her! Yeah! I mean who would like someone so pretty and happy! Wait...there good things! I meant who would like someone so ugly and annoying! Yeah! Thats what I mean...  
Besides even if I DID like her (which I don't) I haven't got time for girls. I have to TRAIN! I NEED TO BEAT THAT DAMN RAT!

Anyway...Kagura would kill me if I even looked at another girl...  
Besides Yuki, Kagura is my most deadly enemy! Yuki only beats me up. Kagura beats me up then...then...kisses me. She is pure EVIL! I better go. Bye Kyo Sohma 


	3. Chapter 3

The Diary of Kyo Sohma 05/12/13 We have this crappy assignment at school today. We have to write a poem about the person we love...  
REAL MEN DON'T WRITE POEMS! WE FIGHT BEARS AND SMASH CARS AND...STUFF...  
So, I'm stuck writing this goddamn poem. DAMMIT!

I guess I'll have to write SOMETHING...

Homework

I love the way you smile

And make me feel so glad

I would for miles and miles

Even when I'm sad

Just to see your lovely smile

Then nothing can seem bad.

...what did I just write? Could it be that...I'm...I'm...  
TURNING INTO YUKI! NOOOOOOO!

Anyway...that is the crappy homework done! Now I can go fight Yuki!

Bye

Kyo Sohma.

**How was it? I hope you liked it! Thanks to my reviewer! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

# Ayamr #  
The Diary of Kyo Sohma 06/12/13 Dear Kyonichi Well,well,well! I knew you had a love poem diary! Your poem was so heartwarming and beautiful! It brought tears to my eyes! I of course, shared it with my dear brother Yuki! I wonder...could our dear Tohru be the object of your affections? I must go tell Hatori! Farewell AYAME SOHMA

A/N: Can't you just picture Kyo's face? :)  
Review please! I'll have the new chapter up in a few hours! 


	5. Chapter 5

# Man #  
The Diary of Kyo Sohma Chapter 4 Continued.

I HATE THAT DAMN SNAKE! HOW DARE HE GO THROUGH MY STUFF! AND READ MY DIARY! AND TELL EVERYONE THAT I LIKE TOHRU!  
...which is not true...  
GOD! I WAS FORCED TO WRITE THAT DAMN POEM! ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED TO DO IT! AHHH!  
O:-)  
Now everyones talking about me! AND THAT DAMN SHIGURE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! And worst of all Tohru's been acting really weird around me...  
WAIT! WHY DO I CARE? Maybe I do actually like her...maybe...  
...nah.  
Can't be that. Still...IT PISSES ME OFF! GAH!

This is that damn rats fault! He just HAD to have a brother didn't he?! Yeah! Its all that damn Yuki's fault! Anyway...I have to go kill Ayame now. Bye.  
From KYO

A/N: Hi! Did you like it? Thanks to all my reviewers!  
Kyo: Hey! Sparklybutterfly42! Why did you give her that idea for the damn poem! And stop saying I'm cute! I am a MAN! YOU HEAR ME! I AM A MANNNN!  
A/N: Yeah, yeah. You keep telling yourself that.  
Kyo: SHUT UP!  
A/N: Or what? You'll write another poem?  
Kyo: AHHH! COME HERE YOU BITC-  
- We are having technical difficulties. Thank you for review. It makes ninjasushi smile.-  
Kyo- Ninjasushi says thanks to sparklybutterfly42 and TohruYukiKyo. STOP GIVING THAT MANIAC IDEAS! 


	6. Chapter 6

# Tohru #  
The Diary of Kyo Sohma

07/12/13

Tohru keeps on blushing whenever I see her! It is annoying the hell outta me! What is wrong with her? Everytime I ask her whats up she makes some stupid excuse like,"I have to cook dinner!" or "I have to go shopping!" She even hid in the wardrobe one time. What is up with her? I bet it has something to do with that damn snake! She knows it isn't true right? Why is she so bothered by it anyway? Its driving me mad!  
Maybe I should talk to her in private? Yeah! Thats what I'll do! I'll write down what happens later.  
Bye Kyo Sohma

**A/N: I was thinking of writing a diary for Tohru. Should I do it? **

**Anyway, please check out my other fic The Problem for more Kyoru goodness! :) And give me your ideas for the new chapter? What should Tohru say? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Diary of Kyo Sohma**

**07/12/13**

_I can't believe this! This is not good! _

_I finally managed to get Tohru alone, in the kitchen (Yuki was at his sissy garden) _

_I asked her what was wrong. She tried to run away at first but then..._

_Then she told me that she likes me! I didn't know what to say! Then she passed out for no reason whatsoever! God! What the hell?! _

_No ones ever liked me before! Well, apart from Kagura. But she doesn't count! Ritsu is more of a woman than she is! _

_I have no idea what to do! I don't know how I feel about Tohru!_

_I am so confused! This is so bad! What can I do?! _

_I have to go think for awhile. Bye._

**From**

**Kyo Sohma**

**A/N: Tohru luvs Kyo! :D **

**I HAVE GOT OVER 200 VIEWS! THANKS SO SO SO MUCH! I AM SO HAPPY! :D**

**Kyo: Why do you keep giving that damn author encouragement?! GAH! Your all idiots! **

**A/N: Shut up or I'll make you write another poem!**

**Kyo: ...Fine.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reading on to Chapter...8 is it now? I have been updating like crazy! ^_^**

**The Diary of Kyo Sohma. **

**08/12/13**

_Dear Stupid Cat._

_You really should learn to hide your diary better. Although it was certainly...enlightening. It took you long enough to work out that you like Miss Honda, didn't it? You really are a idiot. _

_I was going to beat you up again but I decided against it. If it is you that Miss Honda chooses to be with, I won't stand in your way. It doesn't matter as long as she's happy. But, you better not do anything (and I mean ANYTHING) to hurt her...Lets just say the house won't be the only thing that'll have holes in it. _

_You have been warned._

_Yuki Sohma_

_P.S. I told Kagura. Have fun!_

**A/N: Muhahahahahahaha! And hear Kyo thought he was getting away with it! :)**

**Kyo: I'm scared. Very scared. I am literally peeing my pants...**

**Kagura: I AM COMING KYO SOHMA! I LOOOOOVE YOOOOU!**

**Kyo: If anyone can hear me, HELP ME! PLEASE! **

**A/N: Please. Check out my other stories! Especially "The Problem" **

**It would mean so much! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: its 2:23am. I cannot sleep. So your getting your installment early. Yay! Oh! Please check out my forum! The link is below!**

** forum/Chat-Baskets/145419/**

**The Diary of Kyo Sohma**

_Dear My Darling Kyo-bear_

_HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME! WE'RE ENGAGED! RAWRR! YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOUR HIDING RIGHT NOW! WHEN I FIND YOU I WILL RIP YOUR LEGS SHOVE THEM UP YOUR NOSE AND THEN BURN YOU AT THE STAKE! RAWR!_

_...Why? I thought you LOVED me! What has Tohru got that I haven't! You LYING PATHETIC LITTLE MAN! I LUV YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO MUCH! _

_...Oppsie! For no reason whatsoever your room has now got several holes in it. And its on fire! Teehee! Sowwy! _

_Anyway, when you get home,_

_PREPARE TO DIE A HORRIBLE PAINFILLED DEATH!_

_Love you!_

_KAGURA SOHMA _

**A/N: *snore***

**Kyo: I am so scared right now.**

**A/N: *snore* bananas *snore***

**Kyo: Please...Save me. Please? Please? PLEASE?**

**Kagura: THERE IS NO ESCAPE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! How are you guys? Good I hope! Anyways, on with the chappie!**

**The Diary of Kyo Sohma**

**10/12/13**

_That damn rat! God! How could he tell HER! Damn it! He knew Kagura would beat me up! SHE DIDN'T STOP FOR 20 WHOLE MINUTES! I COULD HAVE DIED! I HURT ALL OVER! _

_I have to hide this thing better! Why does everyone keep finding it! And Shigure is being SO DAMN ANNOYING! WHY IS MY ENTIRE FAMILY AGAINST ME?! DOESN'T ANYONE LIKE ME AT ALL?! _

_Kagura does NOT count. She is EVIL! EVIL!_

_Anyway, Tohru knows now. She still keeps avoiding me though..._

_I miss I could make it like it was before..._

_What if I told her it wasn't true. That I didn't like her. She might get over it. Act like she did before..._

_I have to go._

_Kyo_

**A/N: PLEASE VISIT MY FORUM! PLEASE?**

Bye!

Here's the link

forum/Chat-Baskets/145419/


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I can't believe you guys! 34 reviews! That made me smile! What does canon mean? It confuses me.**

**The Diary of Kyo Sohma.**

**12/12/13 (almost Christmas! XD)**

_So...I told Tohru that I didn't like her..._

_It was horrible! Her eyes got all dewy like she was about to cry but she just smiled and told me that she didn't mind. She sounded so sad! Her voice was shaking! God! I'm a idiot!_

_I must've really hurt her! She hasn't came out her room for hours! _

_If I tell her I lied about not liking her, she'll just go back to blushing and avoiding me but if I don't she just going to keep crying._

_I don't want to make her cry._

_I have no idea what to do. Everything just seems to get worse! I just keep on making mistake after mistake! _

_It'd be better if I were Yuki. He always knows what to do. He wouldn't hurt her. He might make her happy. I don't deserve Tohru. I'm just the cat. _

_Maybe it'd be better if I just left. _

_From Kyo_

**A/N: I don't know what to write next! Please help me! If you do I'll put you in my new story! Its about Ayame, Hatori and Shigure in school. I haven't posted it yet so...Just keep an eye out! Also I need names! Japanese! Give me ideas!**


End file.
